Quiz Spectacular Answers
What nationality is the film star Sean Connery?What is the meaning of the colloquial expressio 'in the bag'?There are unfortunately, far too many questions that may appear in Quiz Spectacular. Below is a list of some of the answers, but not all. Use "ctrl/cmd + f" to find: Answers * A 'cuppa' is an informal slang term for what? CUP OF TEA * A metric tonne consists of 1000 of what? KILOGRAMS * A particular hazard for motorists is black...? ICE * A plumb line is used for making sure something is what? VERTICAL * A traditional Italian diasdasdad pot never do? BOIL * According to Greek mythology, what happens when you look into the eyes of Medusa? YOU TURN TO STONE * According tasng to the proverb, what 'keeps the doctor away'? APPLE A DAY * Accordidperson is sometimes described as 'long in the …'? TOOTH * At whics fidhool is thaps a building’s premises clean and makes minor repairs? JANITOR * By what abbreviation is a compact disk commonly known? CD * By what name is sodium carbonate commonly known? WASHING SODA * Children arda Aguilera recorded a song for the soundtrack album of which of these animated movies? MULANas * Complete the name of dthe famous country singer, 'Shania …'? TWAIN * El Alamein is in which country? EGYPT * For what does the bd what was the capital of North Vietnam? HANOI * Germania dasa the Roman amonly described? PUN * If something is 'a dime a dozen', wdhasat is sit? COMMON * If you drive your car five kilometres, yodu will have travelled how many miles? 3.1 MILES * In baseball, what is the term for the player slated to bat right after the on-deck hitter? IN THE HOLE * In economics, what does the 'D' stand for in the abbreviation GDP? DOMESTIC * In music, which symbols indicate relative loudness? DYNAMICS * In painting, which of these is not a secondary colour? RED * In the Greek myth of Prometheus, which of his internal organs is pecked at by an eagle? LIVER * In the nursery rhyme, who met a pieman? SIMPLE SIMON * In the rhyme, what did the sparrow kill **** Robin with? BOW & ARROW * In the world video games, who has a brother called Luigi? MARIO * In UK, VAT stands for value-added …? TAX * In what country would you find Banff National Park? CANADA * In what movie does the Minnie Cooper shine? THE ITALIAN JOB * In which classic film did the Mini Cooper steal the show? THE ITALIAN JOB * In which of the following might food be stored? LARDER * In which of these areas is the children's soap "Grange Hill" set? EAST LONDON (real answer is NORTH LONDON) * In which pantomime is Buttons a main character? CINDERELLA * In which sea do the Cyclades Islands lie? AEGEAN * In which sport does red weight 25 kg and yellow weigh 15 kg? WEIGHTLIFTING * In which sport might you legally use a hand-off on an opponent? RUGBY * Into which ocean does the US resort Cape Cod extend? ATLANTIC * Lennox Lewis is a famous figure in which sport? BOXING * London in the 1969s was described as what? SWINGING * On a radio, stations are changed by using what control? TUNING * On which of these might you win a large sum of money? NATIONAL LOTTERY * On which river is the world's largest movable flood barrier? THAMES * Originating in Italy, what type of food is mortadella? SAUSAGE * Put your seat backs and tray tables into their full upright and locked position is usually heard where? AIRPLANE * Robbie Williams was once a member of which of these? TAKE THAT * Shortly after WWII, a famous war crimes tribunal was held where? NUREMBERG * Someone capable, is said to have ‘a safe pair of…’? HANDS * Something mediocre can be described as 'no great …'? SHAKES * The ancient temple of Angkor Wat is located in what country? CAMBODIA * The bird of paradise is native to which of these islands? NEW GUINEA * The body of an adult insect is divided into how many parts? THREE * The former punk singer John Lydon was also known as Johnny …? ROTTEN * The main character in the 2000 movie "Gladiator" fights what animal in the arena? TIGER * The Nativity is the story of whose birth? JESUS CHRIST * The star sign of Aquarius is also known as what? THE WATER-CARRIER * The West country is famous for what alcoholic drink? CIDER * What animal's name means 'river horse in Greek'? HIPPOPOTAMUS * What are said to be 'down' when things are not going well? CHIPS * What are you said to break, when you make friends with a stranger? THE ICE * What are you said to do to a habit when you break it? KICK IT * What call is customarily given immediately before a fencing match begins? EN GARDE * What colour is the rose in the title of a 1985 Woody Allen Film? PURPLE * What colour light indicates the port side of a ship? RED * What did the legendary Trojan horse contain? SOLDIERS * What do Americans call what we call sweets? CANDY * What do you proverbially 'make' at someone if you flirt with them? EYES * What does a hedgehog normally do when alarmed? ROLL INTO A BALL * What does the 'T' stand for in the abbreviation TUC? TRADES * What does the abbreviation 'BTW' mean when used in an email? BY THE WAY * What geometric shape is also an instrument? TRIANGLE * What is another name for a stagehand? GRIP * What is Beyoncé's surname? KNOWLES * What is celebrated in Wales on 1st March? ST. DAVID'S DAY * What is French for 'king'? ROI * What is hung over a horse's head for feeding? NOSEBAG * What is the meaning of the colloquial expression 'in the bag'? ALMOST CERTAIN * What kind of animal traditionally lives in a sty? PIG * What landmark is located on England's Salibury Plain? STONEHENGE * What might an electrician lay? CABLES * What name is given to a heavy metal-headed, spiked club? MACE * What name is given to a mound or ridge of blown sand? DUNE * What name is given to a playing card with a single symbol on it? ACE * What nationality is the film star Sean Connery? SCOTTISH * What opera tells the tragic tale of a flirtatious gypsy, a lovesick soldier and a bullfighter? CARMEN * What part of a goose or duck is fattened to produce "foie gras"? LIVER * What shape is an Australian Rules football pitch? OVAL * What soft drink is added to vodka to make a Bloody Mary cocktail? TOMATO JUICE * What substance is commonly referred to as the universal solvent? WATER * What term is used in snooker when the white ball is potted? FOUL * What type of steroids have a protein-building effect? ANABOLIC * What was the name of the two NASA missions sent to Mars in 1975? VIKING * What would a tattie picker harvest? POTATOES * What would you expect to see at the London Aquarium? FISH * What would you put in a cruet? CONDIMENTS * When an actor is said to "chew up the scenery," what is he doing? OVERACTING * When written in lowercase, Which of these letters in the English Alphabet has a dot on top? J * Where are you most likely to see a 'matron of honour'? WEDDING * Which 'Man' was Robinson Crusoe's companion on his desert island? FRIDAY * Which 1969 film won the Best Picture Oscar? MIDNIGHT COWBOY * Which activity would you most associate with a mole? BURROWING * Which board game is known as 'checkers' in the USA? DRAUGHTS * Which can be a breed of rabbit, goat or cat? ANGORA * Which car manufacturer makes the A3, A4 and A6 models? AUDI * Which country is not an island? GERMANY * Which country is not crossed by the Arctic Circle? GREECE * Which country shares a land border with the UK? IRELAND * Which creatures are traditionally kept in an aviary? BIRDS * Which dinosaur could fly? PTERODACTYL * Which french city stands on the river Meurthe? NANCY * Which French city stands on the river Meurthe? NANCY * Which human teeth are also known as eye teeth? CANINES * Which Irish rock band shares its name with an American spy plane? U2 * Which is a chain of International hotels? FOUR SEASONS * Which is a material used in making roads? MACADAM * Which is a Mexican stuffed, fried pancake? TACO * Which is a seabird with a deeply forked tail? FRIGATE BIRD * Which is a South American capital city? CAYENNE * Which is a tough durable synthetic material? PVC * Which is a type of wading bird? OYSTERCATCHER * Which is a US-made soap opera? DAWSON'S CREEK * Which is an alternative name for peanut? GROUNDNUT * Which is an alternative name for the society of friends? QUAKERS * Which is an extinct bird that originated in New Zealand? MOA * Which is another name for a short melodious tune? AIR * Which is not a classification of star? GREEN GOBLIN * Which is not a real English county? SOUTH NORFOLK * Which is not a recognized playing surface in tennis? CEMENT (real answer is LINOLEUM) * Which is not a species of seal? THREE-LEGGED * Which is not a type of antelope? GORILLA * Which is not an electrical SI unit of measurement? GALLON * Which is not an illegal punch in boxing? JAB * Which is not the name of an English county? LIVERPOOLSHIRE * Which is the chief port of Athens? PIRAEUS * Which is the principal container port of the Port of London? TILBURY * Which Island is known as Kriti in its own language? CRETE * Which law states that if anything can go wrong, it will? MURPHY'S LAW * Which metal lends its name to a US five-cent coin? NICKEL * Which military hero has the same name as a hold used in wrestling? NELSON * Which of the following best describes the taste of lemon? SOUR * Which of the following characters was portrayed by John Candy in an 1989 film? UNCLE BUCK * Which of the following is a Chinese snack of hot dumplings? DIM SUNG * Which of the following is a small sausage? CHIPOLATA * Which of the following is not a geological period? BORACIC * Which of the following is not promised by would-be boy scout when he takes his oath? EMOTIONALLY LEVEL * Which of the following would most commonly wear a sou'wester? SAILOR * Which of These animals does not represent a sign of the zodiac ? DONKEY * Which of these builds a domed nest? OVENBIRD * Which of these cities is divided into quadrants officially NE, NW, SE, SW? WASHINGTON DC * Which of these countries lies west of the UK? MEXICO * Which of these describes the rich and famous? GLITTERATI * Which of these deserts is in the USA? MOJAVE DESERT * Which of these did Old King Cole not call for? A CURRY * Which of these diseases is not covered by the MMR vaccine? RABIES * Which of these does Colin Farell play in the title of a 2002 film? THE RECRUIT * Which of these first came out on the market in 1937? OLD SPICE * Which of these fish is related to the carp? BARBEL * Which of these fish is related to the herring? ALEWIFE * Which of these gambling games requires a pair of dice? CRAPS * Which of these is a carnivorous plant? VENIUS FLYTRAP * Which of these is a colloquial term for a newspaper? RAG * Which of these is a dessert of hot meringue and cold ice cream? BAKED ALASKA * Which of these is a device often used in a seance? OUIJA BOARD * Which of these is a fashionable district of London? BELGRAVIA * Which of these is a large woodwind instrument? BASSOON * Which of these is a popular form of music? COUNTRY & WESTERN * Which of these is a popular garden flower? CARNATION * Which of these is a Scottish district council? INVERCLYDE * Which of these is a species of camel? BACTRIAN * Which of these is a spicy Indian dish? BIRIANI * Which of these is a term for a typically average man? JOE BLOGGS * Which of these is a term meaning a match in bridge? RUBBER * Which of these is a theory about the creation of the universe? BIG BANG * Which of these is a three-stringed musical instrument? BALALAIKA * Which of these is a tool for smoothing and shaping wood? PLANE * Which of these is a tool used for making holes for seeds or plants? DIBBER * Which of these is a type of beer? BITTER * Which of these is a type of drum? SNARE * Which of these is a weight category in professional boxing? WELTERWEIGHT * Which of these is an ice cream dessert? SUNDAE * Which of these is an international motoring insurance? GREEN CARD * Which of these is located at the back of your throat? ADENOID * Which of these is not a European river? MISSOURI * Which of these is not a modal of a car made by Ford? MALAGA * Which of these is not a type of paint used in decorating? DAMASK * Which of these is often used to make floor mats? RUSH * Which of these is slang for a mean person? CHEAPSKATE * Which of these is the US name for the french card game 'vingt-et-un'? REDJACK (Real answer is BLACKJACK) * Which of these is true of filo pastry? VERY THIN * Which of these is used for measuring electrical current? AMMETER * Which of these kills it's victims by constriction? ANACONDA * Which of these lends its name to a US five-cent coin? NICKEL * Which of these means adequate space for moving in? ELBOW ROOM * Which of these might be sprinkled on a rice pudding? CINNAMON * Which of these might be used in underwater naval operations? FROGMEN * Which of these oceans is the smallest? Arctic * Which of these should be stored in a humidor? CIGARS * Which of these types of beer is normally the lightest in colour? LAGER * Which of these was a feature of classical Greek drama? CHORUS * Which of these would a film actor like to receive? OSCAR * Which of these would be most use if you wanted to play poker? PACK OF CARDS * Which organ does adrenal refer to? KIDNEY * Which part of the body do bronchial infections mainly attack? LUNGS * Which patron saint's day falls on 23rd April? ST GEORGE * Which place is not associated with a type of cake? MIDDLESBOROUGH * Which prison shares its name with a national park? DARTMOOR * Which river rises in the Black forest and flows into the Black Sea? DANUBE * Which star's name is an anagram of a European country? MEG RYAN * Which was a 14th century British battle? CHEVY CHASE * Which was a battle in the American War of Independence? BUNKER HILL * Which was a famous group of high-kicking stage girls? TILLER GIRLS * Which was the so-called "New World" at the time of its exploration? AMERICA * Who became the leader of the Palestine Liberation Organisation in 1968? YASIR ARAFA * Who coined the phrase 'Oedipus complex '? SIGMUND FREUD * Who gave their name to a continent? AMERIGO VESPUCCI * Who has the authority to change a ball during a football match?THE REFEREE * Who was Brad Pitt's partner in the 1995 film Se7en? MORGAN FREEMAN * Who was not one of Christ’s original disciples? URKEI * With what is the word QWERTY associated? COMPUTER KEYBOARD * With which French region is a certain type of quiche associated? LORRAINE * What is the official language of Australia?ENGLISH * In which sport might you legally use a hand-off on an opponent?RUGBY * In the horry potter books what is an muggle?Non magical person * Which of these might be a sprinkled on a rice pudding?Cinnamon * Which of these types of beer is normally the lightest coulour?